Fighting Ana
by SimonxJeanette
Summary: Fat. Tubby. Cow. Ugly. Those were just a few of the names Eleanor was called every day.
1. Bullied Too Far

**Hello my awesome readers! I've decided to try something new and write a story for Eleanor. Sorry if it's a bit rushed, but I'm only planning on about 9 chapters for this.  
They're all teenagers in this story.**

**"**Seems I've crossed the line again,  
For being nothing more than who I am.**"  
~ "Bully" by Shinedown**

* * *

*******Fighting Ana*  
Chapter One: Bullied Too Far**

_Fat._

_Tubby._

_Cow._

_Ugly._

Those were just a few of the names Eleanor was called every day.

She always tried to ignore their hateful words, but lately she was reaching her breaking-point. It hurt horribly, and she wasn't sure if she could take it anymore. School was miserable, and she couldn't go one day without hearing the mean insults of her peers.

Eleanor made herself get out of bed, fighting the urge to go back and crawl under the blanket. _No, Ellie, you can do this._

She put on her clothes and walked downstairs to the kitchen. Her sisters were already sitting at the table eating the breakfast Miss Miller had made. Pancakes, like usual, and Eleanor wished her guardian would be more creative.

She took her seat and started eating. She really didn't want it, as every bite reminded her of all the harsh comments she would receive later, but she forced the food down and went on about her morning.

"Gosh, Ellie! Don't eat so fast. It makes you look like a pig." Eleanor's heart sank at Brittany's words.

_Pig._ That was another one.

"Brittany!" Jeanette hissed. "That's rude!"

Brittany crossed her arms. "It's true!"

"No, it's okay, Jeanette. Brittany's just being a witch." Eleanor grabbed her duffel-bag, slung it over her shoulder and went to the front door. If only it was that easy to stand up to the real bullies. "I'll see you two at school."

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Even though she hated History, it wasn't her worst subject in school.

She swiftly wrote down her notes, following the teachers every word. A paper, folded small like a football, flew across the room and landed on her desk. She glanced around the room to find who the culprit was, but everyone seemed to be minding their own business.

She unfolded the paper and looked over it. It read: _No excuses for being overweight in the 21st century - You fat girls disappoint me._

Eleanor could hear snickers come from the far side of the room. She slammed the paper down on her desk and whipped around, causing the quiet laughs to stop. She huffed. _Jerks._

She turned back around in her seat and began to write down notes again. Another paper football landed on her desk directly in front of her. She opened it, but this time, it said: _Looks aren't everything, but in you're case, they aren't anything._

Eleanor put her face in her hands. Now it's jokes about her weight _and_ her looks.

She sighed._ How could this day possibly get any worse?_

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Eleanor put her English book away and shut her locker door. Her next class was P.E. She sighed. _Here we go again..._

Instead of going to the gym's locker room, she went to one of the school's bathrooms and went inside a stall.

Eleanor always hated the ladies' locker room. It was only one open room with lockers lined against the left wall, a bench on both sides of them, and a few shower heads with drains on the floor directly under them. There was no privacy at all.

She unzipped her bag and silently cursed. Eleanor had forgotten to bring her gym clothes home yesterday, so they were still in her locker in the ladies locker room.

_Don't look at anyone_, she told herself. _Just get your clothes, change, and get out._

She pushed open the gym doors and anxiously made her way inside the locker room. Keeping her eyes glued to the floor, she passed by the girls who were already inside changing. She opened her locker and grabbed her gym clothes.

_Maybe I could make it to the bathroom and change there again._ Eleanor checked the clock on the wall; she had two minutes until class started. She already had one tardy from changing in the bathroom, and she couldn't risk getting another one.

Eleanor turned away from all of the other girls, who were chatting away as they changed, and slowly peeled off her shirt.

One of the girls snickered and whispered something that Eleanor couldn't make out. She ignored it and kept changing, quickly removing her bra and pulling her sports bra over her head.

"_Fatty_."

_Ignore them, Ellie._ She gulped and pulled off her skirt.

A basketball hit her in the back and knocked her to the floor. The other girls laughed, and one, who's name was Missy, snatched Eleanor's clothes from the bench.

"What are _you_ going to do about it?" She chuckled.

Eleanor picked herself up from the floor and crossed her arms. She desperately wished that a teacher or adult would walk in and make the girls stop, but she knew that would never happen. It never did.

Eleanor stuck out her hand. "Give me my clothes." she ordered.

"Come on, ladies." a brunette laughed, "Let's get out of here."

_No!_ Eleanor panicked.

She raced towards them, but they slammed the door in her face.

Then they left, leaving Eleanor alone in nothing but her underwear.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

A towel was all Eleanor could find to wrap around herself for coverage.

She slowly opened the locker room door and peeked outside. She couldn't see anyone in the gym, which meant the coach probably had everyone go outside to run the track.

_Maybe I have a chance at not being seen._ Eleanor hoped, and slowly walked out of the locker room, letting the door shut behind her.

All she had to do was get to the front office without being seen, call Miss Miller to come to the school and get her, and wait it out. That's easy, right?_  
_

Not exactly.

"Hey, everyone! Look at Eleanor!"

Eleanor's eyes widened in shock and embarrassment. Her entire gym class had just walked in from the outside door, and they were all staring at her, laughing. Her towel was jerked from her body, leaving her half-naked in front of everyone.

A loud whistle made everyone stop immediately. Their coach had finally made it to where they were. He pushed past the students, took the towel from the student, and quickly gave it to Eleanor so she could cover herself.

He turned towards the class and shook his head. "You all should be ashamed of yourselves."

He lightly put his hand on Eleanor's back and guided her to the office.

* * *

**Don't have me too much? I love Eleanor to death, but I just had to do this! D: I'm sorry. :c  
Oh, and sorry if Eleanor's kind of OC. Tips would be helpful!  
And if there's any mistakes/errors at all, please let me know. I looked over it several times, but sometimes I end up skipping a couple (somehow).**

**Anyway... 5 reviews for an update? :)**

**( **All rights go to their respected owners. **)**


	2. Epiphany & Extreme Measures

**So I had planned on updating much earlier than this, but I lost my internet and wasn't able to upload. BUT here you go. :D  
Oh, and in case you haven't noticed, I have a bad habit of writing the chipmunks and chipettes as humans. :c**

* * *

***Fighting Ana***  
**Chapter Two: Epiphany & Extreme Measures**

_Perfect_. That's all she wanted to be, just like the models in the magazines.

They were _perfect_, with their _perfect_ figure, _perfect_ hair, _perfect_ face, perfect _everything_.

Why couldn't she be like that?

Eleanor sighed, flipping the page of her newly bought magazine. It didn't help much with her confidence, but it gave her an idea.

She grabbed the nearest pair of scissors and cut a picture of a model out of the magazine. The model was exactly what she wanted to be: thin. Her middle was slim and her thighs didn't touch, and that's all Eleanor wanted. Instead, she was stuck with her round, plump body that everyone, including her, hated.

She smiled. _Staring at this enough will get me motivated to lose weight!_

"Eleanor, it's time to go to school!" Miss Miller called to her.

She put on her jacket, slipped on her shoes, and stuffed the picture into her jacket pocket.

******O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Eleanor used to love Art class. It was fun, it was one of the simple ways she could express herself, and it was the only class she had with Theodore. But now, she hated it.

Snickers from her classmates could be heard from behind her. Another spit-wad hit her in the back of the head.

Little tears formed in the corner of her eyes and she fought to hold them back. _Please let this day end._

"Eleanor?" Theodore's soft voice sounded in her ears. "Are you okay?"

She smiled a little. "Yes, Theo, I'm okay."

"Are you sure?" He asked, gently putting his hand on her shoulder. "I can take you to the nurse if you want me to."

"I'm fine, Theodore." She assured him. "Honest."

The last spit-wad hit her in the back of the head, and Eleanor's mood changed _fast_. She raised from her chair, accidentally knocking it to the floor in the process, and turned around to face her bullies.

"If you don't stop-!"

"Look, Eleanor knocked her chair over with her _fat_ stomach!" One of the boys- the same boy from History class- interrupted her, pointing and laughing at Eleanor as her faced turned shades of red. It wasn't from embarrassment, it was out of anger. She finally reached her breaking point.

With a loud shriek, Eleanor leaped over the table and landed on top of him.

They both tumbled out of his chair and onto the floor. She sat on his chest and kept his arms down with her knees. Between punches, she screamed: "I've had... enough.. of your stupid.. _jokes_!"

**********O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Thankfully, she only received one week of suspension. It could have been worse, since the usual punishment for fighting is two weeks, but because it was her first time being punished _at all_, the principal went easy on her.

She laid on her bed, staring at the cut-out image of the model. "I _want_ to be like her." she told herself, "I _need_ to be like her."

Eleanor sighed. "Who am I kidding? It's just a dream. I'll _never_ be like her."

Her eyebrow raised as an idea popped into her head. But what if there is a way? _Maybe it's a bit much, but it might be my only chance.  
_

She could be like her eventually, if she exercised enough. Maybe if she didn't eat as much, that would help, too, right? With no food, she can't gain weight. With plenty of exercise, she can _lose_ weight!

That will definitely get everyone to leave her alone. She would be able to go to school with her _perfect_ body, guys would _like_ her instead of wanting to pick on her, girls would admire her.

Eleanor jumped off her bed and ran to her dresser. She picked out a tank-top and sweatpants, stuffed them into her gym bag, and ran to the front door. "Miss Miller, I'm going to Theodore's to... study!"

She lied, but she didn't care. All she could think was: _I need to get to the gym._

**********************O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

It didn't take long for Eleanor to lose track of how long she had been working out. She arrived at the gym around five o'clock, and since then she had done nothing but push herself to exercise.

She started on the treadmill and stayed there for as long as she could until her legs gave out from being over-worked. When that happened, she only stopped long enough to go to the exercise pads in the corner and do crunches and push-ups.

She was sore all over and extremely tired, sweat seemed to be pouring off of her in buckets, and she was desperately wanting a bottle of water. She dug around in her gym bag in search for change, and luckily found a dollar.

Eleanor walked over the the drink machine and inserted her money, pressed the "water" picture, and grabbed her bottle. She chugged it down without a second thought.

"Thirsty, aren't we?"

Eleanor almost spit her water everywhere, surprised at the sudden outburst. There was a woman, possibly no older than twenty, standing next to her. She was muscular for a lady, but not as much as the men in the gym. Her sports bra and shorts attire was a bit intimidating for Eleanor, since you could see her well-toned abs and strong legs.

"Um.. I'm sorry, I'll get out of your way..." Eleanor awkwardly stepped to the side.

The lady laughed and smiled at Eleanor. "It's no problem. Are you new here?"

Eleanor twisted the lid back onto her water bottle and shook her head. "Yeah, I am. How did you know?"

"I come here every day." The lady put her dollar into the machine, pushed a button, and retrieved her Gatorade. "Except Sundays, of course. Oh, and my name is Ella."

Eleanor nodded and shook Ella's hand. "I'm Eleanor, and if I may say so, you look... good. How long did it take you to get so fit?"

"A while." The lady said, then took a sip of her drink. "It takes a lot of work to be skinny."

_Skinny_.

"Do you think you could help me?"

* * *

**I'm not very proud of this :P I couldn't find a song that fit this chapter, so if you know one, please let me know. **  
**Reviews are appreciated! :D  
5 reviews for a faster update. :)**

**( **All rights go to their respected owners. **)**


End file.
